User talk:Fusion megas15
Welcome Hi, welcome to FusionFall Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Lee Kanker page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Fusion Aquaabyss (Talk) 01:19, 2 September 2010 Please ask me if you can put something in the wiki before doing that, okay? Thanks! --DPRFKI86 02:02, September 17, 2010 (UTC) You add messages on ones talk page. What I mean is: that YOU must ask me if you can put something in an article before adding whatever information you may have in the article. --DPRFKI86 22:10, September 17, 2010 (UTC) Watchout on that comment there. It was getting REALLY long and almost looked like spam to me. --Fusion Dapu-kun 02:55, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey Some wikia contribour is editing stuff.........well I hope they block him/her Yo Im the fusion of william check meh out 15:24, August 19, 2011 (UTC) Do you want to meet in fusion fall sometime? Fusionwilliam 19:21, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Sure. whats your guys name- fusion megas Xtra Acrobatwinner (Level 35) Fusionwilliam 21:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Sure around the weekend 7:00 P.M central time No unknown plz Fusionwilliam New FF Would you sign up? Fusionwilliam 21:22, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Yeah thats okay if you don't join and, just stick with the orignal ff but I bet famous ff players will join if this happens. And, there will be a record button :D Fusionwilliam 21:54, August 26, 2011 (UTC) I mean people will come on the site and, back to the orignal but I bet this new ff will be way cool. Fusionwilliam 21:59, August 26, 2011 (UTC) Well you know theres neotoonami and, toonami aftermath and, they don't use copyright. Fusionwilliam 00:48, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Fusion Echo Echo Remember Yesterday When You, Me And Fuse King Were At Genius Grove? Yeah, I'll Be Hanging There, Trying To Find Echo Echo. You Can Also Find Me In The Darklands ----Hunter-X Contest Hey ill join the contest as a contestant. Fusion Lucario 19:36, September 20, 2011 (UTC) Toonmai Action and Stuff Check out my new blog: Absolute Problem=Tom Nano. And check out Fusion Upgrade: Stuff that would make Fusionfall better! And spread the news! Regular Guy 01:31, September 21, 2011 (UTC) No! No I'm not adding this to everyones talk page. Just want you to check out my blogs! Regular Guy 01:39, September 21, 2011 (UTC) Yesh that would be cool! AND I THINK THERE WILL BE A UPDATE AT 6:30 p.m - 8:00 p.m Fusionwilliam Mine Fusionwilliam THAT WIKI GUY IS GOING TO PAY FOR MESSING UP MY GIR! I AGREE WITH YOU FUSION MEGAS. *TAKES OUT SHOT GUN IM HUNTING YOU WIKI GUY.Fuse king 00:50, September 22, 2011 (UTC) Lets do at 6:30 Kandie Mission! Check out my new nano Mission: Sour Tatse-K'nuckles nano. Leave your thoughs about it in the comment section and spread the word. Regular Guy 00:14, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Check out my lastest Nano mission Fuse king 03:31, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Beast withn a Fusion ok Fuse king 00:47, September 26, 2011 (UTC) meet at chat Sym - Bionic Titan Mission Please go check out my new and awsome Nano Mission: Mutraddi Encounter. Octus Nano. Please spread the word also. Regular Guy 23:35, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Gunter Nano Please go check out my new Gunter Nano mission and plllzzz spread the word! Regular Guy 19:26, October 3, 2011 (UTC) Adminship Offer Hi! I have noticed that you have been very active recently and have been improving the wiki in one way or another and I have decide to make you an admin. Will you accept? ---- Check it Nah I like posting random things in peoples talk page xP Fusion can you ban i like messing up wikis he messed up about 10 pages Wiki Helper471 22:37, February 18, 2012 (UTC) fusion megas i would mess up that wiki but i like kingdom heartsI mess up wikis 22:42, February 18, 2012 (UTC) i mess up wikis Sorry, but some are still active. Sorry, but some are still active. The other blog of the nano clockwork, you could exclude too, please? All my blogs, please? Marcelo Fernandes 21:17, February 28, 2012 (UTC)